Shock Therapy
|звёзды = 10 |сферы = 500 |название саундтрека = -= Death From Above =- |композитор = TheBiocide |id саундтрека = 715502 |аудио = Файл:715502.ogg}} Shock Therapy — экстремальный 2.1-коллаб, организованный игроком Arb71703 и проверенный LuigiDB. История Строительство Shock Therapy начиналось ещё в августе 2017 года. Впервые информация об уровне появилась на канале Jenkins GD, где 18 февраля 2018 он выложил видеоЧасть Jenkins GD, посвящённую своей первой части. Он рассказал о том, что это его коллаб с Arb71703. Он попросил ещё 4-5 месяцев назад поучаствовать в его работе, но часть была закончена только в феврале. Уже 13 апреля это же года свою первую часть закончил другой строитель — xGrAxЧасть xGrAx. Только в следующем году, 26 января, появилось первое (и единственное) превьюПервое превью Shock Therapy. В превью показали части, которые построил организатор коллаба Arb, также выпущена новая часть от Jenkins'а. Кроме того, вышла и работа нового участника команды — RadiationV2. Shock Therapy был завершён в июне 2019 года. Проверка была отдана игроку Wormfodder. Но 2 июля он выложил рекорд 42%Wormfodder поставил 42% и сказал об отказе из-за высокой сложности второй половины уровня. Проверяющим стал теперь LuigiDB, который сам говорил, что с радостью берёт её. Первым прогрессом стало 48-100%LuigiDB поставил 48-100%, поставленное 2 августа, у игрока получилось пройти вторую, сложнейшую половину. Luigi стал быстро проходить Shock Therapy: 5 августа было поставлено 45%Рекорд 45%, восьмого — 64%Рекорд 64%. Самыми ужасными проигрышами стали 84% 15 августаРекорд 84% и 91% 18 августаРекорд 91%. Но это не сломило игрока, и 23 августа, спустя два года, Shock Therapy выходитВидео с проверкой LuigiDB на свет, а на канале Arb'а через день выложено последнее видеоФинальное видео, где он рассказал о своей работе. Описание Shock Therapy является работой, построенной не очень популярными строителями, и для большинства из них она первый экстремальный демон, в котором они приняли участие. Это и стало причиной невысокой известности уровня в сообществе игры, но даже несмотря на неё по загрузкам он обгоняет даже такие уровни, как INNARDS и Auditory Breaker. Соответствуя своей оценке, Shock Therapy стал сложным в прохождении демоном, заключающимся в трудных таймингах на различных этапах. Сложность также сосредоточена и в большой длине, которая составляет две с половиной минуты. Геймплей в каждой части довольно неоднороден и отличается по качеству в разных частях: с одной стороны не очень разнообразные по формам сегменты с множеством раздражающих моментов, с другой интересный и качественно проработанный уровень, в который очень приятно играть. Важно отметить и хорошую синхронизацию с саундтреком со спокойным началом и соответствующим для жанра Dubstep дропом. Над декорациями каждый строитель постарался, и все они создали множество не похожих друг на друга частей, потратив 118702 объекта на строительство. Но несмотря на отсутствие общей тематики, декораторы создали тот уровень, в котором объединились качество и проработанность эффектов, фона и не редко и блокдизайна, и точно можно сказать, что отданные на строительство Shock Therapy два года прошли не зря. Геймплей Arb71703 0-3%: уровень нас встречает не самыми трудными, но весьма раздражающими таймингами на этапе куба. Над декорациями Arb постарался больше остальных его частей: проработанный и разнообразный дизайн блоков, неоновое свечение. К плюсу, есть и красивый фон с планетой, которая поднимается вверх по звёздному небу. 3-7%: главная трудность этого сегмента — это полёт на корабле через узкие и усеянные шипами коридоры. Сначала не вериться, что эту часть построил тот же строитель — она сильно отличается от прошлой. По стилю можно понять, что Arb для постройки использовал объектов из ранних версий, дополнив множеством отличных эффектов. В особенности выделяются различных монстров, для которых автор вдохновлялся уровнем Clubstep. 7-12%: скорость немного увеличивается, и теперь мы играем за робота. Сложность этапа заключается в таймингах, благодаря которым мы сможем пройти между шипами. Декоратор снова решил удивить игроков. Все блоки состоят из колонн, оформленных с помощью шипов. Кроме этого, мы увидим различные музыкальные ноты и резко поднимающиеся под нами волны. 12-17%: на новом сегменте игрок садится на НЛО и проходит препятствия из шестерёнок и шипов, дополняющиеся нажатиями по сферам. Оформление части так же, как и второй, схожа с прошлыми обновлениями. Её особенность — это необычно выполненный блок-дизайн с различными устаревшими, но эффектно оформленными деталями. Jenkins GD 17-22%: начинает появляться разнообразие форм; и сразу после корабля идёт тайминговый этап паука с сложным раздвоением. Jenkins сумел сделать великолепный дизайн блоков и часы, появляющиеся на фоне. 22-27%: теперь начинают идти длинный и простой в постройке геймплея волна и короткий робот с таймингами. Особенностями данной части являются украшенные разными объектами блоки и вращающиеся шестерёнки, встречающиеся у нас по пути. xGrAx 27-36%: строитель сильно постарался как и в плане геймплея, так и в плане декораций: вместе с частыми сменами форм и оригинальностью, в особенности на этапе робота, напоминающий космические войны атаками лазерами, есть и прекрасный дизайн с космическим фоном. В конце мы видим логотип уровня, и начинается дроп... Arb71703 36-43%: скорость резко увеличивается, и идёт этап волны, а после и куба, не представляющие высокой трудности. Эта часть объединила в себе фон с чёрными шипами и блоки, оформленные в виде кристаллов, что напоминает нам тёмную пещеру с частыми мерцаниями, из-за которых ухудшается видимость сегмента. 44-48%: продолжается мерцание, и проходит этап НЛО, состоящий из сложных таймингов со сферами. В декорациях используются устаревшие украшения. Но больше всего выделяется шар; у него есть много трудных моментов, зато декор тут отличается разнообразным блок-дизайном. RadiationV2 48-63%: сразу замечается разнообразие форм: от таймингового шара до проходящего через короткий, но узкий коридор корабля. Несмотря на простоту построения, автор смог хорошо оформить геймплей. А обычный дизайн блоков за исключением этапа волны, где его отлично сконструировал, он сумел дополнить необычными эффектами. 63-72%: этап куба представляется мерцанием блоков и фона и множеством трудных нажатий по сферам. Наше внимание в следующем сегменте концентрируется на блоки с простеньким дизайном по сравнению с другими частями данного декоратора. Здесь в формах не видно однообразия: тут есть куб и паук с трудными мгновениями, а также корабль и волна с тесными проходами. xGrAx 73-79%: особенностью части является наличие ассиметричных дуалов, считающихся сложнейшим этапом в Shock Therapy, где главную роль играют узкие пространства на корабле и НЛО и тайминги в других формах. На фоне появляются монстры, оформленных как во второй части Arb'а. Блоки созданы из простых элементов, но с помощью мерцания они в части ярко подчёркнуты. 79-83%: и снова продолжаются адские смешанные дуалы, но теперь тут совмещены тайминги в формах куба и паука, после чего идёт небольшая передышка на коротком сегменте куба. Здесь Grax уделил внимание к различным украшениям и мелким деталям. Jenkins GD 83-87%: дроп заканчивается, и идут заключительные этапы. Первый из них — куб, проходящий через препятствия с помощью аккуратных нажатий по сферам. Особенностью части является наличия эффекта, схожего с Nine Circles-уровнями, использованного для украшения блоков. 87-92%: завершается прохождение коридором в форме волны и кораблём, часто меняющийся на НЛО, через проход из красочно выделенных пил. Блоки также не подводят: кроме мерцания, они имеют дизайн из квадратов и сетей. Заключение 92-100%: мы видим второй логотип уровня, созданный RadiationV2. Затем появляется краткая информация о Shock Therapy, и после надписи "GG" этот ад наконец-таки кончается. Рекорды Интересные факты * Пароль от Shock Therapy — 71703. ** Данный пароль образован из цифр в никнейме организатора уровня (Arb71703). * Shock Therapy имеет несколько пасхалок, которые можно найти во время прохождения и в редакторе. ** Единственная пасхалка, которую возможно найти при прохождении, расположена в 31%. На демоне появится надпись "D.E.R.I.K.". ** Остальные пасхалки спрятаны в редакторе. Первая из них — на 6%, где мы увидим надпись "These are like a million obj. I was so stupid XD". *** Вторая находится над частью Grax'а, на 31%, где написано "Dinamically enhanced robotic icon crasher" . *** Третья из них спрятана на 45%. Мы увидим шуточный диалог. thumb|220px|Пасхалка на 45% * Это единственный демонический уровень на аккаунте Arb71703. ** Также Shock Therapy считается самым сложным уровнем игрока. ** Ещё уровень является единственным на его аккаунте, у которого есть длина XL. *** Поэтому эта самая длинная работа Arb'а. * Уровень прокомментировал сам RobTop, написав: "Ok back to some art work, rates again later :)" . * Shock Therapy посвящён игроку Ayup. Видео center|thumb|335px|Прохождение от [[Gizbro]] Примечания Категория:Уровни Категория:Уровни 2.1 Категория:Пользовательские уровни Категория:Уровни с паролем Категория:Очень длинные Категория:Демоны Категория:Экстремальные демоны Категория:Featured Категория:Коллабы Категория:Смешанный стиль Категория:Уровни со смешанным раздвоением